


How Mollymauk Tealeaf became Mollymauk Tealeaf

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and yes this is basically how my friend and i imagine how this went down, and yes this is the modern au, joygaytrash, the modern nein, this took weeks to finally finish please enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: The telling of how Mollymauk got his start
Series: The Modern Nein [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Kudos: 17





	How Mollymauk Tealeaf became Mollymauk Tealeaf

It was bright when he opened his eyes; very bright. He blinked a few times before his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting. He then sat up slightly and looked around the room. 

He was in a hospital room with many machines hooked up to his body, all beeping faintly. This confused him; why was he here and what the hell happened?

The tiefling sat up more in the uncomfortable hospital bed, groaning quietly when he felt a bolt of sharp pain in his arm, causing him to lower himself back onto the bed. Okay, he needed some answers and he needed them now. 

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, sir,"

The voice startled the tiefling slightly, making him whip his head in the direction of the voice. A human, who he assumed was the doctor, was standing in the doorway with his hands in his coat pocket. The tiefling nodded slowly at the doctor's statement, unable to form any words at the moment. 

"Do you remember anything at all?" The doctor asked, walking over to the bed. Be shook his head 'no', looking at the doctor. How come he couldn't remember anything? What had happened to him? 

"Well, we aren't quite sure what happened either but you had stumbled in here a week or so ago with your clothes ripped and covered in dirt before passing out in the waiting room," The doctor started to explained, "You had no form of identification on you so we decided to wait until you woke up to get your name."

'But I don't remember my own name,' The tiefling thought, watching the doctor pace around the room. The doctor's pacing made the tiefling anxious and shifted in the hospital bed a little. He wanted to be left alone now; alone to organize his thoughts and to process what's going on. 

A while later another person came into the room; a halfling this time. The tiefling watched as the newcomer ushered the doctor out before closing the door; leaving the halfling and him alone. She looked over at him before making her way to his bed, sitting in the chair next to it. 

"Are you in the mood to talk?" She asked while pulling out a notebook and a pen. He shrugged, not really sure what he was in the mood for. "That's fair. How about you write your answers and questions in this notebook?" She suggested, holding the notebook and pen out to him. 

The tiefling kdded, taking the items from her and opened the notebook up before uncapping the pen. 

"Okay, first off, do you know your name?" She asked, holding a small notebook and a pen in her hands. 

"No," He wrote, "I only remember waking up underground and somehow making my way here," He added. 

"So you have no memory of anything before you woke up underground?" The halfling questioned as she wrote her own notes. 

The tiefling wrote down 'no' again, this time with a darkened period after it before showing it to her. She nodded and wrote down some more of her own notes. 

They spent the last thirty or so minutes asking questions and answering them back and forth, trying to see if anything jogged the tiefling's memory. So far, nothing made anything click in his head. Everything before he woke up in the ground was nothing to him. 

After a while, the halfling left the tiefling alone, probably going to go talk to the doctor about her findings, or what she didn't find. He scribbled in the notebook, seeing if he could make something click in his mind. But instead, all the tiefling got out of it was a notebook page filled with a single word; empty. 

***

Some time passed and the tiefling was released from the hospital, going to stay with the halfling lady until he could get on his own feet again. The lady had suggested he come stay with her and though he didn't want to be a burden, he accepted the offer. 

Her home was a nice one. Nothing too fancy or shabby. It was a perfect one for a normal sized family, but the halfling was living alone. "I like the space," She had told the tiefling when he noticed she lived alone. The tiefling nodded, leaving it at that. 

Once he was settled in, the halfling(who's name was Blarie) took the tiefling to get some clothes because he really didn't want to wear clothes that he was wearing underground. Besides, he felt like a new wardrobe would help him find himself or even build himself. 

The tiefling found himself a lot of bright clothes, all of which had caught his eyes while at the store. Not only were the clothes bright, some were flowy and some were skin tight. He was happy with his choices of clothing and Blaire happily supported the tiefling. 

All the tiefling needed now was a name. 

Though, shortly after the tiefling got his new clothes, he managed to land himself a job, through a friend of Blaire's named Gustav. He was a nice man, very understanding of the tiefling's situation. He had offered to take the tiefling under his wing to work for him at his club as a bartender and a cleaner. The tiefling happily accepted the offer, wanting to have his own money. 

"Great!" Gustav exclaimed, "I'll have you start next week and I'll pay you in cash until you find yourself a name."

The tiefling nodded in agreement, more than excited to start working for Gustav. 

***

Working for Gustav was not the easiest job, but the tiefling was enjoying it. He rather be out and about working than be stuck inside for a majority of the day. Sure, he worked nights, but he got money to go and do stuff during the day. 

While working, the tiefling had improved on his vocal skills, being able to form actual sentences instead of repeating the word 'empty' over and over under his breath. Some folks thought he was saying 'MT' and not 'empty' though and he had to somewhat explain what he was actually saying. 

Gustav was one of those folks and took those letters as the tiefling's initials, choosing to find him a name. 

***

"Mollymauk Tealeaf?" The tiefling questioned, looking up from the counter at his boss. 

Gustav nodded. "Yeah. You've been saying 'MT' for a while now and I thought those were your initials. So, I found you a name with those letters that fitted your personality," He explained. 

"Mollymauk Tealeaf," The tiefling said, testing the name on his tongue. He...liked it. The name did fit his new personality; it sounded as bright and colorful as his clothes were. "Thanks Gustav. The name fits perfectly. I can see why you picked it," Mollymauk stated, smiling at the human. 

"You're welcome, Mollymauk. Tomorrow, you, me, and Blaire can go get all the legal stuff taken care of for you," Gustav suggested. Mollymauk nodded and his boss left him to finish cleaning before leaving for the night. 

From that night on, the tiefling wore his new name like a badge; a sign that he was a new person. A sign that he was no longer who he used to be, that now he was the one and only Mollymauk Tealeaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
